


Deck the Halls and Tree and Stuff

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Poe Dameron Oneshots [66]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28889631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: You’ve been busy with work and haven’t had time to put up Christmas decorations. Therefore, Poe decides to take on the task himself. It doesn’t go very well…
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Reader, Poe Dameron & You, Poe Dameron/Reader, Poe Dameron/You
Series: Poe Dameron Oneshots [66]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115642





	Deck the Halls and Tree and Stuff

Ever since November started, work has been crazy. You never liked being in retail once it hit the last couple of months of the year. Work became so hectic and you often were assigned 8 hour shifts. By the time you got home, you were so exhausted you didn’t want to do anything. 

That’s why the Christmas decorations have yet to be put up in the apartment you shared with Poe. You kept saying that you’d do it soon, but that never came. 

Poe could see how much you wanted to get the decorations up, but never had the time. So, being the amaaaazing boyfriend that he is, he decided to do it for you.

You were facing another 8 hour shift at work. It was the weekend, so stores all around your area were flooded with people, your store included. So Poe knew you wouldn’t be home any time soon. So what did he do?

He went out to Target and bought a whole bunch of Christmas decorations. He bought a nice fake white tree, a shining bright star to go on top, some ornaments that ranged from the typical circular and colorful bulbs to the cute plush animal ones. He also bought some lights, matching stockings for you, him, and BB-8, and some wreathes. 

He came home hauling all of the decorations through the door. BB-8 greeted him with a bark and a wag of his tail. Through his panting, Poe gave an exasperated, “Hey, buddy” as he lugged the decorations to the living room. 

He poured everything onto the floor and started to get to work. He had 4 hours before you got home.

* * *

You collapsed with a loud sigh into a chair in the break room. Next to you was your coworker, Rose. 

“It’s rough out there,” she mumbled as she bit into her granola bar.

You groaned, “Right? I hate this time of year. I can’t even get anything accomplished because a customer is always asking for help.”

Rose chuckled, “That’s why you should work back room. We’re just dealing with packing online orders. Don’t have to deal with any customers.”

You nodded, “Think Han will let me transfer?”

Rose shrugged, “Just ask him.”

“Probably not now. He’s very cranky today.” Rose nodded in agreement and you unlocked your phone. You dialed Poe’s number and waited for him to answer.

* * *

Poe was currently chasing BB-8 around the apartment. The little corgi ended up taking one of the plush ornaments thinking that it was a toy for him.

“Buddy! C’mon! Give that back!”

Poe’s pocket began to vibrate and he pulled out his phone. There he saw a picture of you and your nickname “Honey <3″ flashing at him. Poe accepted the call and tried to seem as normal as possible, “Hey, hon. What’s up?”

You groan, “Work is driving me insane and I just wanna go home now.”

Poe tried to ease his panting as he spoke, “Oh, uh, pretty busy. I went out earlier to start some holiday shopping, it’s pretty insane.”

“Why are you gasping for air?” You asked curiously.

“Oh, I was running around playing with Bee Bee.” At the sound of his name, the corgi walked up to Poe and dropped the ornament at his feet. Poe immediately picked it up and gave a silent victory dance. 

“So you two behavin’?”

“Yup! All good over here!”

You sighed, “Alright. I’m gonna go get some food. I’ll see you later.”

“Alright, sweets. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Poe ended the call and gave a breath of relief. BB-8 continued staring up at his owner, tail wagging behind him. Poe smiled down at his pet, “Alright, buddy, let’s finish this up!”

* * *

As soon as your shift was over, you clocked out, gathered your things, and `rushed out of there as quickly as you can. You just wanted to take a nice, relaxing bath and cuddle with Poe. 

You parked your car in your designated parking spot and walked up the stairs to your apartment. You heard barking and some muffled shouting. When you unlocked the door, you froze. Up on the walls were Christmas decorations. In the far corner sat a decorated Christmas tree. Next to the Christmas tree…was your boyfriend…tangled up in Christmas lights.

Poe, still wrapped in Christmas lights, sat up, “Babe! Hi!”

You walked over and set your bag onto the coffee table, “You look like you need some help.”

Poe looked at you with pleading eyes, “Please.”

You chuckled as you began to free him from his electric holiday confines, “You did all this?”

Poe kicked away the evil lights, “Yup! And Bee Bee helped too. Figured to surprise you.”

“Consider me surprised. But what was with the lights?”

Poe scratched his head, ruffling his black curls, “Oh, i was gonna hang them around the perimeter of the room, but, ya know, got kinda tangled up.”

You kissed his cheek, “Thank you. I really appreciate it.”

Poe shrugged with a small smile on his lips, “it’s nothing. Just wanted to see you smile. I know how you’ve been too exhausted to decorate.”

You leaned into Poe’s chest and wrapped your arms around him, “I don’t know what I would do without you.”

“Probably die from exhaustion,” you groaned.

Poe chuckled, “Well, I have some food in the microwave I saved for you. Go ahead and eat while I prepare you a bath.”

You mumbled and ‘okay’ and pecked Poe on the lips, “Thanks again.”

Poe gave you a gentle squeeze, “You’re welcome.”


End file.
